ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2017 - (09/11/2017) The September Version Update Has Landed!
Category:Version Updates ≪September 11, 2017 Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) This month's main attraction is the fourth entry in the Escutcheon questline! Other updates include the monthly changes to Ambuscade-this time, bundled with some overall adjustments to the content as a whole-new Superior 3 equipment, adjustments to synthesis high-quality success rate, and more. Read on for details. Event-related *'The escutcheon questlines have undergone the following additions and adjustments.' :*A new quest has been added. ::* Players must complete the Records of Eminence objective First Step Forward in order to accept these quests. ::: ::As they proceed along this questline, players will no longer be able to purchase platinum screws or sequoia materials and instead will be able to purchase adamantite screws and duralumin frames. ::To receive the quests, players must trade one of the following items to Mewk Chorosap in Port Jeuno (G-8). :::Joiner’s Shield / Smythe’s Shield / Toreutic Shield / Plaiter’s Shield / Beveler’s Shield / Ossifier’s Shield / Brewer’s Shield / Chef’s Shield :*Players may now purchase the following items in exchange for crafter points. ::: :*The maximum number of crafting points that may be stored at once has been increased. *'The second batch of 15th Vana’versary Records of Eminence objectives has been added.' ::Read on for details. *'The types of items that may be obtained from strange apparatuses have been changed.' *'Octavien will now accept the following items.' :::Rune Kris / Rune Algol / Rune Scythe *'In the quest Choosing an Automaton Frame, players will now be able to receive the following heads once Vana’diel midnight has passed rather than the previous specified amount of lead time.' :::Soulsoother C-1000 / Spiritreaver M-400 *'A new alter ego has been added.' ::This new alter ego was selected by you, the players, as part of the 15th Vana’versary The One I Can Trust Campaign. ::Read on for details. Battle-related *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' :*The foes in Normal and Intense Ambuscades have been swapped out. ::* The corresponding Records of Eminence have been changed to reflect this. ::: ::*Some rewards obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been swapped out. ::*Some rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been swapped out. ::*The HP of certain monsters appearing in Intense Ambuscades has been increased. ::*The number of hallmarks and badges of gallantry obtained in certain Intense Ambuscade difficulties has been increased. ::*The amount of experience and capacity points earned in certain Intense Ambuscade difficulties has been increased. ::: ::: Item-related *'New equipment requiring the Superior 3 gift has been added.' ::Superior 3 equipment can be traded or bought and sold on the auction house. *'New items have been added.' *'New synthesis recipes have been added.' *'The following ammunition has been added and is storable in quivers.' ::Raetic Arrows *'The effects of the following items are now included in their respective help texts. ::Sugar Rusk / Chocolate Rusk / Coconut Rusk *'An additional item may now be stored with the Porter Moogle. :*Storage Slip 22 :::Chicken Knife II System-related *'New entries have been added to the Adventuring Primer' ::Skillchains / Skillchain List *'The chance of a successful synthesis producing a high-quality good has been increased.' *'The values of the “high-quality synthesis success rate attribute” found on equipment have been increased.' :* Help text for these attributes has been adjusted to reflect this increase. *'The “likelihood of synthesis material loss” attribute found on equipment now has a maximum value.' :The likelihood of synthesis material loss can now be reduced to a maximum of 20% based on the type of item while factoring in bonuses from equipment, food, and other effects. :* This does not apply to all items. Resolved Issues *The issue with Omen wherein the message displaying when performing an action that counts for successful completion of both an ordinary and addition objective was incorrect. *The issue wherein the help text for the monk ability Boost was incorrect. *The issue wherein using a dancer step ability after using the monk ability Boost would cause a message stating that the effects of Boost have worn off. :* The effects of Boost were not erroneously removed. *The issue wherein the help text for the following weapon skills was incorrect. ::Shoulder Tackle / One Inch Punch / Backhand Blow / Howling Fist / Final Heaven / Ascetic’s Fury / Tornado Kick Known Issues *The effects of Raetic Arrows activate under unintended situations. *The ability Dragon Kick incorrectly states that it delivers an eightfold attack. It actually delivers a twofold attack.